Denied Feelings
by FeloriaForever
Summary: "You know I don't like anyone" I replied..."Oh sure you don't Flora"/ "What are you going on about Riven? I don't like anyone"..We'll pretend like we believe that"
1. The Plan

**Here is my latest Winx story. I've been dying to write for the past days. I want to start all my new stories now but then I'd have trouble juggling them.**

"Flora just admit that you like him." Stella said

"Admit I like whom? You know I don't like anyone" I replied

"Oh sure you don't" Stella walked out of mine and Tecna's room with an evil like smile on her face.

* * *

"We're all going to the Midnight Club in Magix Downtown. Want to come with Helia?" Brandon asked me

"You're wasting your time Brandon. He won't come. All he ever does is sit around and think about her, and write and draw her" Riven smirked

"What are you going on about Riven? I don't like anyone"

"Sure you don't. Well we have to get going then. We are going to meet the girls there…and before you ask, no Flora will not be there." Riven added before walking out with the guys.

* * *

"So what did you find out from him?" Bloom asked

"Oh he likes her alright. Sky did a little snooping and found several portraits of Flora and poems to her. He's crazy about her but won't admit it." Timmy replied

"We know Flora likes him too. If one of us even mentions his name or her liking a boy, she tenses up and goes red in the face. We haven't found any actual evidence though but we do now from Layla's inside connections that she likes Helia. We just need to get the two of them together somehow. But not alone. They would never confess to each other if they were alone." Stella said

"And they won't confess if we are around, so what do we do?" Nabu stated. Every looked at Tecna.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Well you are the brains in our group?" Musa said

"How are we going to get them to confess? By having them tell each other, like that'll work." Riven joked.

"Your right, we can do that." Tecna said with an excited expression

"Tecna has your brain gone haywire? We've already established that they won't do that." Stella asked

"No but think about it. We can't get them to tell each other alone or around friends so let's do both."

"Ok, I'm officially confused."

"It's simple. Live wire feed. If we got Flora to confess on a hidden camera, then Helia would see it and then if would have to courage to tell her his feelings." Timmy explaining what Tecna was getting at.

"Tecna, you're a genius" Stella screamed enveloping her in a massive hug.

"Ok so how are we going to do that? We need to first get Flora to confess and at the same time get Helia to watch."

"Leave Helia to us, we can get him to watch if you get Flora to open up." Brandon said.

"Great. I can hold one of my super slumber parties!" Stella squealed


	2. Slumber Party

"We have everything in place. The camera is hidden on Stella's bracelet of charms. That way the real camera will look like a camera charm." Tecna said

"Great, now we just have to put the plan in place. Everyone ready?"

* * *

"Stella, Truth or Dare." Musa asked

"Um Truth" Stella replied

"Who was your first crush?"

"Jordan. He was of high status from Solaria and one of my best friends when we were little. He was actually my only friend because everyone was too scared to be friends with me for some reason. Bloom, Truth or Dare."

"Dare"

"OK, I dare you too…" Stella leaned over and whispered something in Bloom's ear which made her face light up."

"I can totally do that." Bloom ran out of the room and back in a few minutes later.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"You'll find out soon enough. True to her word a large bang went off in Griselda's office and she screamed." We all cracked up laughing.

"What did you do Bloom?"

"I summoned a dozen skunks in her office and set them off causing her room to stink badly." She was laughing and so was I. Tecna's phone rang but she didn't pick it up which was strange of her because she always answered her phone. Bloom smiled and turned to face me.

"Flora Truth or Dare."

* * *

As I was walking with Timmy's back to our room we noticed, Riven, Sky, Brandon and Nabu all huddled round Timmy's laptop. They kept laughing every so often so I walked inside to see what they were laughing at. They were watching the Winx sitting in one of the girl's room having a sleepover at my guess.

"What going on?" I asked Sky

"Riven is playing a joke on Musa, so he and Timmy set up a hidden camera in Stella's room because Brandon heard that they were having a slumber party so he wanted to spy on him. Watch with us." As soon as my attention was to the laptop screen, I saw out of the corner of my eye Timmy pull out his phone and call someone but he didn't hold it to his ear like he wanted to talk to the person. It turned out that Timmy was calling Tecna but she didn't pick up.

"Flora Truth or Dare?" Bloom asked her. My sweet Flora. I couldn't admit it to anyone but I did love her. Riven was suspecting so I had to keep it on the low down but I wanted everyone to know at the same time that I loved her. I wanted to tell Flora but what if she didn't feel the same.

"I'll go with truth." Bloom looked at Layla then back to Flora.

"Ok, do you like a certain pacifist at Red Fountain?" They were talking about me. I would finally get to find out if she did like me.

* * *

"Come on Flora, just tell us, do you like Helia or not? We know he likes you?"

"No he doesn't, how would you know and why would he like me anyway? There are way more beautiful fairies for him, more powerful fairies like you guys. I'm just a nature fairy."

"Flora you stop talking like that right now. You are not just a nature fairy. You are a fairy of life and all things that are life. You are nature is beauty and therefore you are beautiful." Layla said

"Thanks Layla, but that still doesn't mean he likes me."

"We know he likes you because he–" Stella stopped mid-sentence. What was she hiding?

"We know he likes you because you're his kind of girl. You're natural Flora. You don't have to hide your feelings." I hesitated. Maybe I should tell the girls. I had already confessed to Layla my true feelings so she knew but she hadn't told them. I looked towards her and she nodded like she had read my mind and understood.

"Well I–" The door slammed opened and Griselda walked in. She had an angry frown on her face.

"To Miss Faragonda's Office. NOW!" She stormed out and waited.


	3. I Never

We weren't actually in trouble. Miss Faragonda found the dare, once explained to be quite funny and so we got away with it. While the girls had gone to Red Fountain on an errand for Miss Faragonda which they used as an excuse to see their boyfriends, I stayed back working on Palladium's essay about the underwater gates of the magical realms where they could only be opened by the guardians of the realms gate. Once I was finished I decided to go to Magix downtown for a little me time. I left Bloom a note in case she came back before I was so she didn't worry about me.

* * *

I was in Magix downtown for Codatorta. He asked that I bring him the items required for the next dragons' lesson and then I could have some free time after I bought them. I was using that time to visit the art gallery in the museum. What I didn't expect was to see Flora there as well. She was standing by the Statue of the Company of Light.

"They did well to keep the evil away." I told her and she jumped at my voice.

"Oh hi Helia. Yes they were excellent. The girls and I hope to be as strong as them one day."

"I sure you will be Flora but you are already like them. You helped save the world from the Trix."

"Thanks, so what brings you here?"

"I came to see that gallery like you?"

"Of course, silly of me to ask. You're an artist."

"Yes but I'm actually here on an errand for Codatorta for his lesson." We spent the rest of the afternoon talking, discussing the art until Stella and the girls found us and pulled Flora away but not before she said goodbye.

* * *

"What happened?" Stella demanded "We came back; Bloom went into her room and found your note. You never said anything about meeting up with Helia. So you will tell us everything. You deny liking him and yet you go out to meet him in secret. You are telling us everything."

"Stella let her talk. You haven't let her get a word in. Now tell us Flora, what happened?" Musa said

"Well I was doing the essay like I said, finished it and wrote that note. I went to the art museum and Helia saw me there and so we staring talking until Stella over here pulled me away."

"What did you talk about?" Stella asked less demanding.

"We were talking about the art in the museum. That what people do when they go an art museum. Helia was there because he was picking up something for Codatorta's next lesson on dragons. That's all that happened Stella."

"That's all. Flora you have to do better than that. You have the perfect opportunity to talk to him and be alone and you choose to talk about art. I'll have to teach you about interesting topics to talk about for when you talk to him again."

**Time jump backwards.**

"We need to think of another plan. I don't think the camera will work again." Bloom said

"What if we did it the opposite way? We have the hidden camera and you have Flora watch the screen." Sky said

"It could work but you are guys. Your cover can't exactly be a Slumber party cause that would be weird."

"Duh we have a guy's party where we play drinking games like I Never." Riven said.

"Speaking a drinking Riven I believe you owe me a bottle of Pixie Dust. I was saving it for a special occasion and smashed it." Musa said a little peeved.

"It was an accident Musa, but fine I will buy you your precious Pixie Dust since it's so important to you." He grinned which earn him an elbow in the gut causing him to slightly double over in pain.

"Good, so is it settled? We'll set up the camera again and have Riven's drinking party?" Musa asked. Every nodded.

* * *

"Helia so glad you could join us" Riven said pouring the alcohol into to six different shot glasses.

"I wouldn't come willingly" Helia grumbled

"Which is why we had Brandon and Sky forcefully drag you here. You'll enjoy yourself, I know it."

"Not likely. And I am not drinking?"

"Dude you need to loosen up and have a good time with friends. Your socials skills are horrible. Now we are going to play I Never. Everyone here except Helia knows that rules so I ask a question and you drink if you have done said question. When you do, you tell us the story involving the question. If not you don't drink simple as that. I have never been burned by one of the dragons in Codatorta's class." Sky took a sip from the shot glass.

"I crashed into Brandon; fell from my hover-bike onto the dragon's tail. It roared in pain and shot at me burning my arm. I have never been in a fight with another student from Red Fountain." Both Riven and Brandon took a drink.

"John shot at me by what he calls an accident which I do not believe so we got into a brawl. What's your excuse Riven?"

"Caleb was rubbing his hands all over Musa's body at Midnight Club while I went to get our drinks. He walked around with two broken hands for a few weeks after that."

"And Musa got mad at you for attacking him." Nabu asked

"No actually after I gave him a few hits she blasted him with a few of her own hits. I was so proud."

"How very touching. Your girlfriend defending herself. Like she hasn't done that before." Sky joked

"Piss off. Brandon, ask the next question." He looked to Riven whose phone rang. It was time.

"I have never not crushed on a fairy from Alfea." Six boys drunk from their shot glasses.

* * *

"Flora come watch this with me." Musa asked

"What are you watching?"

"A live feed of Riven's party. It's my revenge for the last prank he pulled on me. Tecna helped me set up a hidden camera in Riven's room so that when they get drunk and start revealing all their dark secrets, It will be recorded and I'm using it as blackmail. It's really funny, watch."

"I have never not had a crush on a fairy from Alfea." Brandon said. All six boys drunk from their cups.

"Ok boys we all know who the others crushes were considering they're our girlfriends but what about you Helia. Who do you have a crush. Is it the lovely Nature fairy we all know? A miss Flora." Riven grinned.

"Guys I've told you, I don't have a crush on Flora." Helia said.

"Yes you do. Admit it; we aren't letting it go until you admit. You love Flora. She into art like you loves nature like obviously because she is a nature and in general loves everything you do. You two couldn't be more matched." Sky said.

"And you do have 23 drawings of her and 14 poems for her." Timmy added. Leave it to Timmy to be mathematical."

"Yeah just admit you like her. Wouldn't you like to have Flora as your girlfriend?" Nabu asked.

"OK fine. You guys want a confession, I'll give you one. I don't like Flora, I love her alright. She unlike any girl I know and I love her. You happy." Helia sat down and sculled the shot. All five other boys were grinning widely at him.

"Why are you all grinning widely like that?" he asked

"Because you not only confessed to us that you love her, you confessed it to her yourself on live camera." He looked like he was going to pass out

"Flora. I told you he liked you, now you can tell him of your feelings…Flora?…Oh no" Flora had left the room before Helia's confession. She most likely left what Helia was denying his love for her and now she thinks he doesn't like her.

* * *

**Tricked you all didn't I. You all thought that this was Flora's POV didn't you and that they would be happily ever after. Sorry but they can't be together quite yet. **


	4. Confront and Flee

I was miserable. First I had to deal with the fact that Helia didn't like me but now I had to deal with Helia telling me it to my face.

"They're here." Stella said looking up to see the ship descend to land. Once landed, each specialist went to greet their girlfriend.

"Hello Flora" Helia said

"Hi Helia" how can he talk so causally to me after he tore my heart out.

"Um about last night, when I–"

"No it's fine Helia. I didn't expect for you like me back the same way. You can find some other girl to love." I turned away and ran before my tears fell. I would look ridiculous crying in front of a man who clearly told me that he didn't love me.

* * *

I don't like her. What is she going on about? I love her. She should know that because I said so on camera almost screaming. Stella must have noticed me standing alone so she came over.

"Where's Flora. Are you to a couple yet?"

"No, I was trying to tell her my feelings for her and she told me that I didn't feel the same for her and ran away. Did she not see the camera?"

"She should have. Musa was in charge of her seeing it. But look at the bright side, she likes you."

"Yes but now she thinks I don't like her and will never like me again."

"I'll talk to Musa." Stella left and the boys came over to me. Riven was the first to congratulate me.

"You can thank me later Helia. Just enjoy this moment with your new girlfriend and then you can thank me"

"I don't have a girlfriend Riven." Stella must have told the girls so they came over as well.

"Musa would you care to explain to everyone here what you told me." Stella said annoyed.

"Flora never found out about your confession because she left after you denied loving her. She took it that you didn't like her and left. Now she heartbroken because she really liked you. Now I know we weren't supposed to let either of you two no our plan to get you two together but we will have to make do. Helia, do us a favour and just tell her please. We don't want to see her upset and depressed.

* * *

I was in my room crying. My garden plants were wilting. They were charmed to represent my emotions. A knock on the door came. I knew who it was so I transformed and fly out the window but not before spelling the door to open itself. From a small distance, I saw Helia come in and look for me. At last moment he looked at my window to see me fly off. I needed to go someplace where I could be away from him. I decided to go home. Mum and Dad would be happy to see me as would Rose. When I arrived, Rose was the first to greet me.

"Flora, you're back!" She gave me a hug and grabbed my hand and pulled me to our house.

"Mum, Flora's home!" Rose let go of my hand allowing me to embrace mum.

"Hello Flora"

"Hey mum"

"Why aren't you at Alfea?" she asked concerned

I came to get away. I'm dealing with something at the moment that I can't handle back at Alfea."

"Ok well welcome home. I'm sure your father will be very happy to see you." The greatest thing about my mum is that once you answer her question she doesn't ask about it, she just leaves it and moves on.

* * *

"So what happened?" Bloom asked

"She fled. I walked in the room and I saw her flying away. She obviously doesn't want to be with me."

"Helia, don't be stupid, of course Flora wants to be with you she's just upset at what she heard. One thing about Flora is that sometimes she doesn't always listen to the whole story. She'll hear part of it and believe it to be the only truth." Layla said

"So what you going to do?"

"You mean what are we going to do? You're a part of this too now" Musa said


	5. Ever After

"I know the plan's crazy but hey there is a bright side to this, one you get to kiss her and two you'll be together finally. There is always a bright side." Stella said. I can't help but laugh silently at the irony of that. The sun fairy saying there is always a _bright side_ of things.

"I hope this works Stella. I don't want Flora to think I love her and for her to hate me."

"Again we've been over this. Flora doesn't hate you and definitely won't after you kiss her. Geez, you're almost as insecure as Riven is about Musa."

"I heard that!" Riven yelled while Musa giggled

"You were supposed to and it's true!" I yelled back "Now Bloom and Tecna have gone to the most likely place Flora is hiding, Linphea, to bring her back. Now you two will be in her room alone and you will confess again and then kiss her if she needs more assurance. Once Bloom and Tecna are back, we will all leave and loiter around the grounds of Alfea. Kapish?" Helia stared at me quizzically as did everyone else.

"What?"

"What is Kapish?" Brandon asked

"It's a saying from Earth that Bloom taught me. It means do you understand. I believe she said it was Italian, so Kapish?"

"Um yeah." Helia answered still unsure.

"They're here! Musa said looking out the window."

"Ok everyone hide." Stella said. "Except you of course Helia. Now don't screw up." She ran out of the room with the others. I heard the girl's conversation outside the door; Bloom was convincing Flora to go inside, and then when she was ready come back down. I turned around and faced Flora as she walked in.

"Hey Helia."

**Time Jump Back**

I was strolling in the gardens with my father discussing what was happing at school at how the classes were when Bloom and Tecna appeared from a portal in front of me.

"Flora, oh thank goodness we found you. Miss Faragonda needs us back at Alfea. She wouldn't tell us why but it was vital that all of us would be there when she did tell us." Bloom said scared. The look on Bloom's face of horror made me worried. Was the world in danger again? If it was, I would fight beside my friends

"I leave immediately, I'm sorry father."

"Flora, its fine. You are needed elsewhere. I will tell your mother and Rose goodbye from you"

"Thank you" I hugged him and walked with Bloom and Tecna into the portal. When we arrived, I could see Musa at the window of my room. Should they all be waiting outside Miss Faragonda's office? I took no notice of it and followed Bloom. She told me to put everything away then meet her at Miss Faragonda's office. When I walked in, the only person in the room was Helia. He turned around and saw me, his face lighting up.

"Hey Helia."

"Hi Flora, listen I wanted to explain what happened that night but you left "before I could."

* * *

"Guys shush, he's speaking." In secret, Tecna and Timmy had done they're tech thing again and set up a hidden camera in Flora and Bloom's room so that we could watch what happened and know if the plan had failed or not. Helia took a step forward but Flora backed away breaking out in tears.

"What's to explain, you said you didn't love me, that you feel nothing for me."

"Flora you left before you heard everything."

"I didn't want to hear any more about how you didn't care. Do you think I want to hear from the guy I like that he doesn't like me back."

"Flora please listen…wait you like me?"

"Yes, I know that I deny it to my friends but yes I do like you, a lot" Flora seemed to have calmed down and was crying less. "I know that you don't like-" The boys behind me whooped and hi fived. Helia pulled her in and kissed Flora which she melted in to wrapping her arms around him.

"That's my boy." Riven said.

"Shut up, Riven, I want to hear them." Musa said slapping him. Helia had broken off holding Flora in his arms.

"Flora, I don't just like, I love you. That night when Brandon asked me, I was just denying it like you were with your friends but if you stayed and listened longer you would have heard me say that I loved you."

"You love me."

"Yes, I do. Flora will you be my girlfriend?" Flora leaned in and lightly kissed him.

"I would love to." She smiled and giggled as Helia spun her round.

**Line break – Six Years Later**

"So what happened afterwards then?" Emily, Bloom's daughter asked Flora. She was babysiting her while Bloom and Sky were at a Council meeting and wouldn't be back till late.

"Well we lived happily ever after. Helia and I were in love and we grew together. During our third year of relationship, Helia asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"How did he ask you?" She asked intrigued

"I think we'll save that story for another night when you stay over again. Right now you need to get to bed, but I will tell you one thing. It was a wonderful proposal and we are living happily ever after."

"I hope I have a happy ever after Flora like you did."

"I'm sure you will Emily." I tucked her in bed

"Thank you for the story."

"You're welcome. Goodnight and sweet dreams" I kissed her forehead and she fell asleep.

"You're very good with children Flora." Helia said standing at the doorway. He walked over and put his arms around me rubbing my belly. "I can't wait till we have our own." I turned around and kissed him.

"Me either."

**~*~*~* THE END *~*~*~**


	6. Baby Showers

"Flora, open mine next." Stella asked. Today was my baby shower. Stella and the others had organised it for me. Helia wanted to be there to care for me but I told him to have fun with the other boys and that Stella wouldn't want him at the shower anyway. It took a lot of convincing to get him to go. I was four months along with my pregnancy. The girls kept bugging me to find out what gender the baby was but I wanted it to be a surprise and so did Helia, although I'm pretty sure he's dying to find out what gender the baby is. I picked up the present with bright yellow wrapping paper. Classic Stella. As I was opening the present, the home phone rang. I knew who it was though

"Flora speaking"

"Hey honey, how are you holding up?" yep it was Helia, just as I predicted it would be.

"I'm fine Helia. Stop worrying." I said gently

"I won't stop worrying until my child is safely delivered, healthy and in your arms." Helia was such as sweetie and I loved him for it.

"Are you and the boys having fun? Where are you?" I asked. Stella and Bloom began laughing so I shushed them

"Well at the moment, we are looking after Emily. One minute were sitting down eating lunch at Swish and in pops Emily. She ran straight to Sky and hugged him and then yelled at him for not giving her a goodbye hug this morning." I look around and find that Emily isn't in the kitchen with the other children; Laurel and Samuel, Lucille and Clair, Flynn, Chloe, John. I give a slight chuckle and hold the phone away from me.

"Uh Bloom, Helia tells me that Emily with them chastising Sky?" She looks over to the children and her face is full of worry.

"I'll be right back." I put the phone back to my ear and chuckle again "Bloom's on her way."

"Yeah, she's here right now talking to Sky, with Emily in her arms. Now be careful and don't do anything that could damage the baby."

"Helia, don't worry. I'm fine. I'll see you tonight. I love you"

"I love you too Flora." I hang up the phone and head back to my seat.

"Isn't that the fifth time he has called you today? Layla asks

"No it's the sixth actually" Tecna says.

"He thinks I'm as fragile as glass. Like I'm going to break at any minute." I say continuing to open Stella's present.

"Tell me about it. When I was pregnant, Brandon wouldn't let me do a thing. I was brought breakfast in bed every day, was only allowed to leave the house if he was with me and he never let me go Winx. Not once during those dull nine months. I was missing all the action." Stella complained

"Yeah but what if you got hurt while in action? Something could have happened to the twins." Layla said.

"I guess so. I'm just glad that I finally have my little darlings with me and not in my stomach. Now will please open my present already."

I ripped off the wrapping paper and there was a tiny box. Inside was a tiny rattle.

"Thank you Stella." I said

"It sings when the baby jiggles it. And it glows in the dark so there will always be light wherever there is darkness." Stella explained.

"Here's mine Flora." Musa said handing me her present. I opened it and inside was a small bib which said 'I'm a Winx Fairy.' It was so cute.

"Musa it's wonderful. Thank you."

"I had it specially made so that it can change if the baby turns out to be a boy. Watch" Musa said the word boy and the writing on the bib now said 'I'm a Specialist'

"Thank you Musa." I put the bib with the other presents. Bloom had given me a power control bracelet. It was child proof so that the baby couldn't use accidental magic and Layla had given me sea shell set sensor so I could hear my baby crying from whichever room I was in.

"Here's my gift to you Flora." Tecna said. I opened the present and inside was a cute photo frame with one large square and two smaller squares.

"Thank you Tecna."

"It changes photos when you want it to. It's similar to a digital frame on Earth."

"Alright, now that we have done the pressies, it time for some cake." Stella conjured a chocolate cake from my kitchen and bought it in.

"Cake!" Flynn screamed pointing towards his mother. Every child looked over to Stella and jumped off their chairs and ran over.

"Now hold on, you will all get a piece if it is alright with you mother." Stella said putting the plate holding the cake on the table. Each child went up to their mother and asked for cake.

"Stella I really shouldn't. It wouldn't be healthy and what would Helia say." Flora objected.

"He isn't here so it doesn't matter but he would say, go ahead and have some cake before Stella force feeds you. I baked this cake, all of it from scratch. Well Flynn helped a little but it was mostly me."

"Ok Stella I'll have some please." While Stella was cutting the cake, the phone rang again. I went to grab it but Musa beat me too.

"Ok look its Helia again." She answered the phone.

"Hi Helia."

"Musa, where Flora?"

"She's fine before you ask. We're just having cake. Will you quit worrying? Now we have a shower to get back to. Bye Helia." Musa hung up the phone and put it down.

"Great job Musa" Stella laughed. "Now who wants cake?"

Line Break

"Alright see you tomorrow Flora." Layla said as she left with Nabu and Chloe.

"Bye." I closed the door and walked back to the kitchen where Helia was waiting.

"Is everyone gone now?" Helia asked

"Yes"

"Good, now I want you to sit down and relax. You've had a tiring day." I quietly laughed and sat down.

"And how was your day?"

"It was good. We just hung out and talked about their families; well the guys did. Whining about how annoying and frustrating they could be but how they loved their kids. Riven told me how pregnant women are really hard to live with." Helia came over with our dinner and the plates down.

"Really? I wonder what Musa would say about that?" I giggled again.

"But I don't care. We're having a child and that's all that matters. I love you and our baby." To illustrate his point, Helia kissed my slightly bulging stomach.

"I can't wait to have our baby." I said "I've been thinking of names, I want to know what you think of them. If it's a girl, I want to call her Belle and if it's a boy I want him to be called Lucas."

"I love both those names."

"What do you want the baby to be Helia; a boy or a girl?"

"I want it to be a girl, so I can spoil her rotten."

"Well we'll find out soon enough." I pull him closer and place my lips on his. My mind drifts back to when I got pregnant with this baby. Four months ago.

* * *

**Laurel and Samuel: Tecna and Timmy's Twins.**

**Lucille and Clair: Musa and Rivens Identical Twins.**

**Flynn: Stella and Brandon's son.**

**Chloe: Layla and Nabu's daughter.**

**Emily and John: Bloom and Sky's children. **


	7. Honeymoon Bliss

_**Flashback chapter – four months ago. **_

"_We are we going Helia?" I asked him again. Helia wouldn't tell me where we were going for our honeymoon. Based on where we had passed through, I thought he was taken me to Linphea but that would have been too predictable, so I had been guessing other worlds but none of them were right._

"_Do you want to ruin the surprise Flora?" Helia had a smile on his face. We were on a shuttle plane taking us to our destination. We could have transported there but Helia didn't want to do that. My only hint was my clothing. I had packed for warm weather which had led to my first guess that we would be going to someplace hot and probably surrounded by water. _

"_No but I'm too anxious to wait." Helia pulled me in for a light kiss._

"_Flora, trust me the wait will be worth it. Now go to sleep and we'll be there in the morning." Doing as he said, I drifted off to sleep on his chest. Fortunately were in what Bloom would call First Class which meant we had a bed to sleep in unlike others who had chairs. My parents and Helia's parents gift was this expensive honeymoon. They pooled their money together to give us this. I am so grateful towards them. I woke up hours later curled in Helia's lap. Looking up to his face, I saw he was still asleep. _

"_Good Morning everyone. It's twenty past nine and we will be arriving shortly." Damn I was hoping the pilot would tell me the destination. _

"_Good Morning love." I turned towards the voice to find Helia staring at me. _

"_Good morning" I tilted his chin down and kissed him._

"_So are you going to tell me where we are now?"_

"_You're about to find out now?" The plane touched down on the tarmac and we were allowed off. The first thing I saw was a sign saying 'Welcome to Melody. Enjoy your stay' so we were in Melody. I was right though about the being surrounded by water thing. We got into a cab and we were off. Finally we arrived at a hotel and checked in. What surprised me was the room we had. It was huge and very luxurious. I put down my bags and ran to see the master bedroom. On the bed, lay a single rose, and a note. I picked it up and read it._

'_On behalf of the staff here at Opal Cove, welcome to Melody and have a lovely honeymoon.' _

"_Well that's nice of them. So what shall we do today? Look around the city? Explore the ocean?" I asked Helia. His only answer was a passionate kiss. I knew what he was pressing towards. Pulling away, I smiled at him._

"_That's for tonight. Right now we are going to look around Melody and then come back." I gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading out to grab my bags and bring them in._

* * *

_Melody was wonderful. I couldn't help but think how lucky Musa was to actually live here. Speaking of Musa, a little birdy told me that Riven was going to pop the big question any day now. I was happy for Musa. I know that she and Riven have their ups and downs but they we're very happy with each other. _

"_So did he say how he was going to propose to her?" I was pestering Helia with questions. We were on a boat heading towards one of the many islands around Melody. _

"_Well he didn't go into full details but he did say that he wanted to propose to her at her next concert."_

"_Aww, I'm so happy for Musa. I can imagine her on stage looking down at Riven on one knee. It's really quite romantic."_

"_However it's not as romantic as yours" he tilted my chin down and kissed me. The day he proposed was the best day of my life. _

"_Really? So my way of proposing is by your standards the best." Helia asked_

"_Definitely. Nothing beats a picnic and lilies topped off with a beautiful ring." I stared down at my rings. They really were beautiful. The engagement ring was a perfectly round sapphire and to the sides were two quarter carat diamonds; however they were pear shaped. While looking at my rings, Helia lifted my hand and kissed the two rings._

"_Forever mine" he whispered_

"_Forever yours" _

* * *

"_I still can't believe how lucky Musa is to live here. It's wonderful. So full of life and colour." We arrived back at the hotel and went up to our room. _

"_So where would you rather live then; Melody or Linphea?"_

"_Linphea. I grew up there and I love the place. I just wish we could combine all worlds together to make one magical world. It would be perfect. Haven't you ever thought about all worlds together? All worlds as one."_

"_I haven't actually. I believe that there are many worlds for a purpose. They each have something special and unique about them and that is what makes that world so magical. Now why don't you relax and I'll make dinner."_

"_Alright" I went to the bedroom and changed. I was very against it; however Stella took my shopping at a lingerie store. I didn't want outfits that were so exposing. I know that sounds ridiculous but I just didn't want anything skimpy. Eventually I settled for a nice baby blue nightgown with a low back. Stella wasn't for it but I liked it and paid for it. Now changed, I walked back out into the kitchen. _

"_What are we having for dinner?"_

"_We are having–" He stopped and stared at me. I felt conscious about what I was wearing. _

"_Helia, what's wrong? Is it the nightgown? I can change?" He walked towards and pulled me into his embrace._

"_No Flora I love the nightgown. It's just how beautiful you look. I –" I place me arms around his neck and kissed him, running my hands though his silky blue hair. He lifted me up on the kitchen bench, wrapping my legs around his waist. _

"_I think we should move this to the bedroom." He nodded, keeping my legs wrapped around him, he walked towards our room. Lying on the bed underneath, I whispered those four words. _

"_I love you, Helia" _


End file.
